


Nightmare

by DimiGex



Series: January 2019 Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I'm kind of sorry?, January Writing Challenge, KakaRin, a short one, i live for angst, probably not, ptsd mention, this one is an angst bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: A hand brushed through Kakashi's hair, and soft warmth pressed against his side. He exhaled through his nose, scared to move, scared to break the spell. The touch slid along the side of his temple, teased against the edge of his mask, then curled over his neck. He fought to maintain the regularity of his breathing as the fingers tangled between his and squeezed.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Words: 400
> 
> Pairing: Kakashi/Rin
> 
> Warnings/Summary: fictional description of PTSD, angst
> 
> Author's Note: Day five of my January Drabble Writing Challenge, the prompt was teasing. I feel like I should probably apologize to all my AR fans that might read this =/

The sky had grown darker since Kakashi closed his eyes. Dusky pinks, deep oranges, and indigo spanned above him, pinpricks of silver glowing amongst the color. The summer heat had faded, leaving Kakashi slightly chilled in his jonin blues. He lay on his back in the the dewy grass, completely at ease.

A hand brushed through Kakashi's hair, and soft warmth pressed against his side. He exhaled through his nose, scared to move, scared to break the spell. The touch slid along the side of his temple, teased against the edge of his mask, then curled over his neck. He fought to maintain the regularity of his breathing as the fingers tangled between his and squeezed.

"It's beautiful tonight," Rin observed, breaking through the hush of twilight.

Kakashi rolled onto his side to face Rin. He drank in the softness of her cheeks, the way that the moonlight made her dark eyes sparkle, and the soft fall of hair across her cheek. The wind caught the silky strand, making it dance between between them, until Kakashi tucked it away. He wanted to tell Rin that she was beautiful, but the words clung to his throat.

Rin must have seen the war behind Kakashi's eyes; she had always been able to read him better than anyone else. She moved closer, knees brushing and banging against his in the scant space. Then, she smiled. "I love you," Rin whispered, looking up at Kakashi through her lashes. "I've always loved you." The distance between them disappeared along with Kakashi's mask. Their lip met, tenderly at first, then with increased urgency.

Rin gasped sharply.

"What's wrong," Kakashi asked, noticing the tears running down Rin's cheeks."Rin? What is it?"

"Why?" Rin's voice trembled. Kakashi took a step backward, nearly slipping on the wet ground. He didn't remember standing up. Lightning tore open the sky, throwing the blood on Kakashi's hand and the gore on Rin's chest into blinding focus. "I loved you."

Panic closed Kakashi's throat. "No. Not you, not like this." He caught Rin's collapsing body in his arms and pushed the wet hair out of her face. "Please, no."

"Rin!" Kakashi woke with a jerk, strangled by the blankets wrapped around his body. He flung them off, noticing the blood running from his wrist to elbow. Crying out, he rushed to the sink and scrubbed until the white soap lather ran red.


End file.
